


Not a christmas fic

by acornsandarrows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck, dont want 2 tag much more in case of spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acornsandarrows/pseuds/acornsandarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas time is the Best part of the year according to John. Well that's fair enough, who doesn't like spending time with their friends, having snow fights, drinking hot chocolate sometimes spiced with eggnog (thanks Roxy). This year will be no different to all the others, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a christmas fic

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey heyy

_“You should have seen your face!”_

_“Is this how you always greet family friend’s family”_

_“How else do you do it”_

_“Dave Strider_

_“John Egbert”_

_~_

The day is warm and there is a breeze. The dry grass crunches hotly beneath lace up shoes, over head the sun beats down on you and once again you curse you dark hair. Dave’s so lucky, those light reflecting locks of his. God, and he looks so good in his black suit fuck yours never even sits right. Probably because of your SUPER HUNKY SHOULDERS. Fucking fuck yeah. Thank you hammer.

Seriously though damn Striders and their weird elegance.

~

The phone sits on the desk silently which is weird. The little red light on the corner flashes through the steadily dimming room, coupled with the apathetic light of your laptop screen. There is no buzzing, and the silence strikes you as unnerving, although you guess it’s a blessing because damn do you have a shit ton of homework due the next week.

~

You stamp on the doorstep, clutching two crab apples in one hand from that gnarled tree near Dave’s new haunt. Crab apple jelly son. You are going to make so much of that shit. Get it on that piece of toast goddamn. Dave’ll be so proud, finally, although you still adore all the movies he deems ‘almost as bad as Bro’s puppet porn, apples have wormed their way into your heart. Aha. That natural humour is EXACTLY what you need to share with the world.

~

“Oh man I need a beer”

“Sure thing. Haven’t seen you around in a while, how are things?”

“Eh. The heating in the apartment died so I’ve spent most of my time curled up in that blanket Dave knitted me last year”

“Rose was so proud. Speaking of whom, she’s been looking for you”

“Oh! Whoops I forgot to answer her last call. If you see her could you tell her I’ll give her a call sometime soon? Thanks Kan”

“No problem John”

~

It’s weird, you replay the conversations you have with people nowadays over and over in your head. You think you’ve grown up a bit, at least you’ve stopped being such an asshole. You smirk at the thought, you can almost hear Dave yelling “DREAM ON EGBERT” through your window like that one time at 2am in the morning.

~

It took you a while to like apples. They always seemed to be linked to doctors in your mind for some reason. Maybe the disappointment of six year old you realising ‘an apple a day keeps the doctor away’ doesn’t apply when you get chicken pox. It took six months of slow kissing behind library shelves at age 17 to change that. It’s hard to hate something that reminds you of someone you love, after all.

~

 Christmas was always fun, even when it was just you and Dad. Then he met Roxy and Rose, and you played wizards together in the back yard while the parents made moony eyes at each other over eggnog. It didn't take long after that for the shade wielding Striders to appear casually on your doorstep, and by the time your half-sister flew down from the Philippines they’d gone from being peaceful days of father-son bonding to being your favourite times of year. Jade and Rose would sleep in one bed, and their whispering would go on all night. Once you asked them if they stayed up late enough to see Santa, and they exchanged smirks that spoke of something you know you’re only going to find out when none of you are sober enough to care. You and Dave were often shushed by Dad because pillow fights were a constant in those warm gingerbread smelling nights. Sometimes the two of you would crowd on Dave’s bed, with a torch and a bag or marshmallows and morning would come to find you sticky and exhausted, but so very happy to be so.

~

“Rose!”

“John”

“Oh man I’m sorry it took so long for me to get back to you! I’ve been so busy with work and school and bluh. It’s been a pretty wild ride”

Rose nods, her plum lips pressed together like the eyebrows of a teacher sick of dogs getting indigestion from paper. Her nails drum the table and while you joke about the coffee she drinks being as dark as her soul and she asks you how your lizard is the air is thick with more than just the smoke from her elegant cigarette.

The hug she gives you when you part ways is full of 15 years’ worth of affection and it fills you up like no hot chocolate can.

~

That Christmas your Dad greets you at the door with a hug and a bucket of whipped cream. Roxy nods, not at you but off, having drunk enough eggnog to bring down an animal of a size much larger than herself. Dirk covers her up with a pile of santa hats on the couch. Jake builds a snowman the size of your first floor with the help of Jade and Rose knits every single decoration for the tree. On Christmas day you all troop out of the house and the air feels as frozen as you do when you kneel down and press a wreath of flowers against your lips before lowering them to the ground.

“Merry Christmas Dave”  

**Author's Note:**

> sorry dave


End file.
